The Turian Twins
by Akeeni
Summary: Kink Meme Fill - Fem Shep/ Turian Twins remember the bodyguards from Samara's recruitment mission? . Rated for Smut and language. My first Kink Meme fill, very old.


Every night for the past week, the Turian twins had failed to spot even one female Turian In Nos Astra. Not only was it bad enough that they were working for that slimly Volus, but now they were unable to get some good Palaven grown tail. They weren't picky men. They didn't care if she had a thicker waist or an asymmetrical fringe. They were just sick of the soft, submissive Asari women that ran in the bars. They wanted one of their women. Hell, maybe they just wanted to forget for a little while that they were on Illium.  
They sat in one of the seedier bars that Nos Astra had to offer, idly downing their drinks and scanning the room. This is where they saw the last Turian woman. The twins were so busy arguing over who got her first, that she left arm in arm with a human male before either of them could make a move.  
"No women, shitty booze, boring work, Asari Justicars roaming around" One of them mused. "Fuck I hate Illium."  
"Can't you just enjoy not getting shot at every day?" His brother replied. "This is easy money. Quit whining. We'll go back to Palavan soon, and you can get your fix."  
"Not just my fix, thanks..." He was going to point out his brother's hypocrisy, when a tall armoured woman walked into the bar. They both recognised her from earlier that day. She had had some type of business with their Volus Boss, they weren't sure what. But they didn't care what she was doing there...she was a tough one. She was tough like a Turian...  
"We'll look who's here..." Fuck waiting for Palavan. Fuck waiting for that Turian bitch with the human fetish. He was getting this out of his system tonight. He downed his drink, snatched his brothers out of his hands and made his way to where the woman stood scanning the bar.  
"Hey...Sergeant Shepard?"  
She looked towards him and furrowed her brow. "It's Commander Shepard...do I know you?"  
"Pitne For is a rude little bastard isn't he? I'm Carrick, his Senior Security Agent." He handed her his brother's commandeered drink. "What brings you here to-" His eyes flicked to the sign over the bar "The Gasping Volus?"  
"Ah, I just spent the day seeing an old friend...need to unwind a bit, you know how it is." She gleefully took the drink and took a sip that would impress the most veteran of drinkers. He did notice that she swished the liquid around her mouth before approving whatever she was looking for and swallowing. He assumed she was looking for poison. But, poison or not, that ale tasted like battery acid. She didn't even flinch at the taste.  
"The Justicar? You're friends with her?" He asked, slightly alarmed.  
"Oh no...someone else..."  
"Oh Senior Security Agent Carrick..." His brother had wandered up to them. He had ordered another drink. Dextro-only this time.  
"Lieutenant Shepard, this is my brother, Marvok." Carrick introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you." Shepard said, drinking more or Marvok's drink. "Fancy some company?"  
Carrick briefly smiled to himself and stole a quick glance over her body.  
"Of course."

Later that night, two figures stumbled out of the back entrance of The Gasping Volus, pawing up and down each other's bodies. A third followed more soberly, quietly closing the door, not taking his eyes off to the couple in front of him. He watched as Carrick licked up and down Shepard's neck, and grabbed her hips, grinding his own against hers. Marvok looked around, trying to remember where they parked their transport. He knew his brother wasn't above fucking this woman right here in the alley, it was best if they found somewhere private soon.  
In Carrick's hormone driven haze, he half carried Shepard around the corner to where their transport waited. Even as Marvok fiddled with the code input, his brother had hoisted the armour clad woman up onto the bonnet of the vehicle and almost violently pushed himself onto her. She pushed back against him, her armour clashing against his. She met him in force, and returned his licks and bites just as savage as a Turian would. He had every intention of fucking her with her armour still on, he needed to actually fuck like a Turian. But this woman was brutal, he wanted to see if she could handle him.  
The door to the transport swished open, and Shepard overpowered Carrick and pushed him into the backseat, climbing on top of him. Marvok took the front seat. He shut the doors and blocked out the windows using the Dash controls, then he turned and sat on the centre console of the cab, facing the two writing figures in the back.  
Carrick had already stripped the armour from the Commander. She lay on top of him in the back seat, wearing only the form fitting bodysuit, biting his neck and running her hands down to his massive erection.  
Marvok liked the way this woman moved. Sure, she looked human. But she was acting so rough and savage that he couldn't help but be reminded of the dirtiest Turian woman he ever experienced. His own crotch hardened as he watched her tear off his twin's armour. She got down to business, running her tongue down Carrick's rail thin abdomen. Illium had been good for one thing, the Asari here had...talents...that were unable to be performed properly by Turians. Blow jobs were the only thing the twins would miss about the Asari.  
Carrick hissed and arched back as Shepard began to tease him with her mouth. Marvok could see he tongue tickling the tip of Carrick's prick, tracing little circles around and around. As much as he wanted to fuck like a Turian, this just felt so good...  
Marvok shook his head. Carrick needed to learn some manners...  
He produced a condom and handed it to the commander. "No need for any emergency ward visits..."  
"Don't talk that way" Carrick breathed "The night is still young." The commander chuckled and hastily put the condom over the Turian's rock hard dick. She returned immediately to teasing him, sliding her tongue up and down his long shaft, pushing her tongue into the ribbed skin that throbbed promisingly. Marvok slowly slid his hand down his own abdomen and began stroking himself, slowly and softly.  
Without warning, Shepard suddenly took all of Carrick into her mouth. He growled and slashed at the seat covers with his talons. She unrepentantly bobbed her head up and down, gradually increasing her speed and listening to the moans and growls coming from above her. She suddenly began to take longer, slower strokes and the hollow of her cheeks as well as the frantic sounds Carrick had begun to make told Marvok that she was sucking his dick, and sucking it hard.  
Carrick reached his talons down to her shoulders and gripped her. He thrust into her mouth softly at first, but gradually built up his momentum as he saw that she was unfazed and could easily match his rhythm. The collective feel of her lips, her tongue and her hands sent Carrick over the edge. He arched his back and growled through his orgasm, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He shuddered through a few aftershocks and Shepard sat back up and smirked proudly at herself. Carrick recovered quickly, and began to work the fastenings on the front of her suit.  
But the Commander had Turned her attention to Marvok.

Marvok visibly stirred as the commander set about removing his armour. "Your turn" She whispered in his ear. She had only managed to remove his chest piece when he gripped her shoulders and pushed her backwards. Carrick had managed to remove Shepard's bodysuit and was sitting upright on the backseat, and she fell into his lap when Marvok pushed her back. She sat stunned, and a little angry, completely naked with her back pressed against Carrick who had taken to licking and nibbling her neck again.  
Shepard was about to say something to Marvok, when he crouched on the floor of the transport and began to lick and bite her leg, working his way upwards. "No..."He growled at her. "It's YOUR turn..."  
Carrick's hands were working up and down her body, his desire for a savagery and rough sex was lost briefly. He reached down to pull up her left leg and settle it over his brother's shoulder. Marvok's tongue snaked out of his mouth and flicked over the Commander's wet pussy, running small circles around her clit. She pressed backwards into Carrick, who purred enticingly underneath her. Snarls and groans escaped her lips as she writhed and pumped her hips to meet the Turian's dexterous tongue. The Turian crouched between her legs slid his tongue into her, slowly and firmly, while his brother reached down from behind the commander and worked on her clit.  
Shepard pushed back against Carrick, loving the feel of his hard body behind her. She pushed her hips down, feeling the pressure of his talons all the while being dragged to the edge by Marvok's skilful tongue. She turned her head to the side and caught one of Carrick's mandibles on her teeth. He growled at her and she felt him hardening beneath her again. The feel of his cock hardening against her rear sent her into a frenzy, and she felt herself steadily approaching the edge.  
Suddenly, Carrick pulled his hands away from her and fumbled over to his pants that had been flung over the back of the front seat, Shepard could not help but whimper as she fell away from her approaching orgasm. He retrieved another condom and hastily put it on, as Shepard leaned forward into Marvok's tongue, giving Carrick the appropriate access.  
Marvok turned his attention to Shepard's clit, giving Carrick the opportunity to thrust into her. The commander and the Turian moaned almost in unison, and Shepard felt her orgasm approaching her again. The Turian's cock hit all the right places, and his brother's tongue flicked and teased her clit, causing her to squirm and clench her muscles around him. Carrick's hands covered her breasts as he thrust slowly into her, and he felt her nipples harden and her body began to shake. Her hands snaked along the back of Marvok's head and she dug her fingernails into his fringe as her body snapped into an arch. Carrick growled as he felt her muscles tighten even harder around his cock. The sensations overwhelming her, she rode both of the Turians right through her orgasm, feeling the ribbed skin and the raspy tongue.

When she came down from the dizzying high, Marvok was sitting back on the centre console before her, letting his massive erection out of the front of his armour. Carrick was still thrusting inside of her, not ready to approach the edge yet. He rushed on his own condom and Shepard leant forward and began giving him the same attention she had given his twin.  
She licked and teased the tip of Marvok's prick, keeping her balance while Carrick kneeled on the back seat and took long hard thrusts behind her, digging his talons into her hips, getting rougher and rougher as he remembered what he had picked her up for. This human woman refused to shy from his movements, and it drove him crazy. The only response he got from her was the odd pleased gasp or moan from her throat, but her body did not shy away or show discomfort. He moved his hips quicker, in a pace that he reserved only for Turian women. She mewed and pushed back into him.  
"Spirits, Woman..." He murmured "You fuck like the dirtiest female on Palaven..."  
Almost as if she was responding to him, she took Marvok fully into her mouth, licking and sucking his rock hard dick, making him snarl and grip the seats beside him. Carrick wrapped his talons in her hair and began pulling her back onto his cock. His switched his pace, slower, but very, VERY forceful.  
Carrick's snarls and growls became more frantic, Shepard felt him claw his talons along her back and let out a rough yell. He pushed himself against her as he orgasmed, and then fell back onto the seat, panting and gasping.  
Marvok wasted no time, pulling her mouth away from his cock and motioning her to come and straddle him on the console. She obliged, and immediately he entered her, and his pace picked up right from where his brother had left off. She bounced on top of him, keeping his stare. He snarled into her face and she snarled back. He nipped at her cheek and she nipped back, catching one of his mandibles. Grunting, snarling and growling, she felt that wonderful familiar feeling in her stomach. It burst through her quicker than she expected, sending electric shocks through her body. The intensity was magnified as Marvok gripped her shoulders from around her back and pulled her down, thrusting deep in hard through his own orgasm. Every time the feeling felt like it was about to stop, it sparked back up again, causing her to bite down on Marvok's collar, making her mark on him.  
It dwindled away, and she collapsed backwards onto Carrick, who chuckled at her and combed his talons through her hair.  
"Human women..." He droned "Who would have thought it..."


End file.
